Regreso
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Fic exclusivo de La Torre Stark. Sobre el regreso de Star y cómo Lina ha lidiado con su ausencia.


**Oh, mijos. Nada está corregido porque ya saben que es sólo por diversión. Je, pues supongo que se lo dedico a Star porque, lmao, lo hice pensando en ella :v Todo bastante basado en los últimos posts del Confieso Que.**

La Torre Stark solía ser un hervidero de locuras amistosas antes de la guerra. Sin embargo, los eventos que involucraron a los miembros y trajeron dramatismo a vidas antes livianas, dejaron sus repercusiones luego de terminar. En el final, ninguno de los residentes mantuvo hostilidades con sus amigos y la torre abrió de nuevo sus puertas a todos —incluso a la resistencia, ahora disuelta. Pero en sus corazones las tormentas seguían rugiendo al ritmo de la tragedia, y pisar el lugar que dio inicio a un evento tan deprimente era algo que, en lo posible, todos prefirieron evitar.

Siendo así, sólo algunos personajes rondaban los vacíos pisos, negando dejar de sostener la esperanza de que uno de aquellos días todos iban a volver. Entre ellos, Lina era, quizás, quien menos intentaba revivir los ánimos. Si bien había abierto un club de lectura en el piso subterráno S-1 y enviado invitaciones a todos —con una pequeña súplica entre líneas de que _por favor_ volvieran a casa—, los días y noches, mientras Esteicy, Luna y los pocos más se reunían a divertirse un poco, ella recorría las habitaciones abandonadas.

La repentina aparición de Estrella un día —luego de semanas sin saber alguna cosa de ella—, con noticias de que se iba y quizás nunca más iba a volver, no hicieron más que apagar aún más la solitaria llama de esperanza que Lina conservaba con tristeza. ¿Ella? Simplemente se quedó allí, sentada a un lado en salón principal mientras Luna, Petta y Esteicy comentaban cosas con las que estuvo parcialmente de acuerdo.

Quizás no prestó mucha atención porque sólo podía pensar en las cervezas de la nevera, que había renovado periódicamente durante el tiempo en que Star estuvo fuera, a sabiendas que cuando volviera querría su trago favorito para humedecer la garganta seca y quizás contar la historia de su aventura. O en esos cigarros que aún mantenía en su bolsillo, por si veía los dedos de la muchacha moverse involuntariamente en la búsqueda de nicotina. Quizás también pensó en las noches que se sentó sobre el sillón del Penthouse, preguntándose si luego de los acontecimientos su amiga estaría molesta.

Y allí estaba Star, ignorante de las pequeñas cosas que Lina dejó dispuestas con el corazón en las manos, hablando de irse por motivos bastante válidos, con ojos que hablaban de despedidas y saludos que decían "No importa".

A Lina le dolieron los huesos y se le aplastó el corazón. Pero ¿Importaba? Claro que no. Si Star iba a irse, que se fuera. Y que, _por favor_ , se llevara todo con ella.

—¿Estaría bien si me quedo? —preguntó Estrella a sus compañeras. Lina casi se rió. Le pareció lo más parecido a un insulto. ¿Es que de verdad creía que, después de todo lo que le había extrañado, alguien la iba a echar? No era como que pudiera enojarse con ella del todo. Si se era sincera, habiendo pasado meses en una guerra estúpida y luego varios más en esa extraña separación, lo único que podía hacer era desear abrazarle muy fuerte y decirle cosas que tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir.

La primera risa en mucho tiempo se le escapó de los labios cuando le dirigió la primera mirada al centro del salón, donde su vieja amiga terminaba de plantear la pregunta. Se levantó, y no dijo mucho, pero le dio ese abrazo que hace bastante deseaba.

Más tarde, Lina pudo encontrar a Star en un rincón, disfrutando de un té, con lo que pudo reconocer como una mirada tranquila —con una calma que hace mucho no había visto. Sonrió de nuevo. Aún faltaba mucho para el regreso del resto, pero la torre empezó a sentirse más como el hogar que era mientras más bebía la imagen de Estrella recortada por el sol que se derramaba desde las ventanas.

 **638 palabras de cosas dramosas. Je, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, no es Stalin en sí, pero ha sido divertido.**


End file.
